Curiosity's Reward
by PageKarasu
Summary: (2x1 yaoi) *Part 2 up* Heero accidently stumbles upon Duo and his date. He witnesses a kiss that leaves him unbearably... curious. When Duo discover what has happened, he realizes that it could easily be the best thing in his life, or the worst.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Curiousity's Reward 1/?

Author: PageKarasu

Archive: Yaoi,OOC (a smidgen),

Pairing: 1x2x1

Rating: PG

Warnings: Slight OOC, reaching for citrus.

Spoilers: Eh. None.

Notes: Written on August 23,2002 I could end this now. I really don't want to, but if I don't get reviews I will. It's not a threat. Leers I just need to know that it's liked or disliked. It's 3 in the morning┘ it better be liked. (I'm kidding.) Anyway, like I said, after I see how it does, I'll either leave it or add some twists and turns and DEFINITLY a lemon or 5. Mmm┘ / Denotes thoughts /

Disclaimer: The characters of Gundam Wing do not belong to me. Period. Don't sue. It's unnecessary.

------------------------------------------

Curiosity's Reward

So there Heero lay, one leg crossed over the other, hands planted firmly behind his head. His eyes rested shut as he tried to draw himself into a remedial slumber. Yes, it was much needed, as exhaustion showed through his uncommon position and the lines of fatigue that flowed freely through his face. A time alone, when finally he could revel in the humanity he never showed, that he was never permitted to show. At long last, nobody would bother him.

The weary boy pulled himself up and stripped off his shirt. He crossed his arms to grab the bottom of it, hastily pulling it over his head. Suddenly he paused. Nobody but Duo would bother him┘ and where was Duo anyway? No mission orders lately. Even so, he would have known down to the second would there have been. After a moment he dismissed all thoughts of Duo and proceeded to ball his shirt in his hand and throw it in his duffel near the door. It slapped the doorknob making the little protruding piece that held the rotted wood shut, creak open.

/Perfect. Yeah right. What would Du-./ His thoughts were halted when he heard footsteps. /Duo./ He recognized.

He memorized the distinct sound of Duo's feet against the pavement. A shuffle and a drag, shuffle, drag, shuffle┘ There's two. /Who?/ Heero wondered. He remembered back earlier that night when Duo waved a quick hand and shot out the door with a sparkling face and a skimpy outfit. Heero wrinkled his nose. /It's none of my business, as Duo says all the time┘ curiosity killed the cat./ But everything that Duo did brought forth a curiosity in him. Why was that?

He shook the endless thought out of his head when he heard Duo laughing. Really laughing. Heero noted that it wasn't one of those fake laughs he pulls to try to get his clumsy ass out of trouble or even when he tries to hide his hurt. Out of nowhere, the oddest consideration popped into his head┘ /Why doesn't he ever laugh like that around me?/

He quickly turned his attention to them when he heard them talking quietly, whispering. He was curious. So he used his stealth to creep up to the splintered cedar door. Only an eye could peer through the opening, which was perfect for Heero's snooping. Then he saw┘ their position clearly showed the attraction between them and that the other person sure looked like a guy. Duo and the mystery boy turned slightly so that they were standing sideways to the door, in which it gave Heero a perfect view of everything. It was a boy/How come I didn't know this? I┘ I don't really know what to think. / He thought as he blinked. /What are they doing?/ Heero watched the older looking, but seemingly handsome boy pull Duo close. Heero's eyes narrowed unconsciously as he saw the boy whisper in Duo's ear and smile triumphantly when he would hear Duo let out the occasional giggle.

"Shh! You're gonna wake up my roommate." Duo chuckled.

"Aww, he won't mind. After all┘" the boy said, whispering the rest of his reasoning.

Duo laughed loudly, then quickly covered his mouth. The braided boy slapped him playfully on the arm.

There was a moment of silence and then the boy suddenly took Duo's lips in his own. It was a sweet kiss. A goodbye one perhaps. Heero's eyes widened. Again he was curious. His eyes widened further when he saw Duo's pink tongue shoot out and tease the boy's for long moments, their breaths becoming slightly deeper. As Heero spied, he wondered just how long it would last. Duo certainly seemed to be enjoying it┘

"Thank you for tonight Duo. I needed it. It's really good to know that there are still decent people out there." He said, motioning his head in the direction that they came from.

"It's no problem. It was great. You are a great guy." Duo replied, letting his slender fingers run along the boy's cheek.

"Maybe┘ maybe I can see you again?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, sure." Duo answered smiling, even though he knew that he wouldn't probably ever again. He and Heero would be long gone by the 'next time'.

"Goodnight Duo."

"Night Caleb."

Heero watched as Duo and Caleb kissed one last time.

Suddenly, somehow, as he got caught up in all of his observation, he had forgotten where he was and that if he in fact stayed in that spot, Duo would undoubtedly catch him. He slightly panicked. There was no time to make it to the bed and still look normal. So as the door opened, he followed the momentum and hid behind it. Duo trudged in, his foot hitting something. /Heero's shirt./ He tucked it in the nearby duffel. /Is he okay?/

"Heero?"

Heero hesitated before coming up behind him.

"Yeah Duo." The cobalt eyed boy said.

He just couldn't get Duo's mouth and tongue out of his mind. It moved with such grace and experience. So warm and moist┘ it boggled Heero's mind.

Duo jumped out of his skin. He looked behind him clutching at his heart.

"Jesus Heero, don't do that."

Heero stared. "What do you want?"

Duo stared back at Heero. /Ooh, no shirt, did I ever come back at a rewarding time./ He looked again. Wait, why was┘

"Why are you behind the door?" He asked, pointing.

Heero continued to look intently at Duo, not saying a word. The shorthaired boy unconsciously began lightly running his fingertips over his own lean stomach. Duo's eyes immediately followed the atypical act.

"Heero!?" He asked incredulously. Whether it was to respond to the question or to question his actions, Duo didn't know.

Heero shook out of his stupor, "What?"

"Why were you behind the door?"

Heero avoided the question by asking one of his own, " What does it feel like?"

"Huh? What does what feel like?"

"Your kiss?"

"WHAT?!?" Duo asked befuddled.

"N-nevermi-" Heero was interrupted.

"No, I mean, what?" He said with less astonishment.

"I want to know what a kiss feels like."

Duo's mouth dropped open and then closed quickly with understanding. Heero had never been kissed before, how could he have been. Not to say that Heero was unattractive because he was so far from that - that it was incomprehensible. With the way Heero was brought up and the way Heero is, he could understand the┘ curiosity.

Duo steepled his fingers and thought for a moment, looking anywhere but at Heero. " In words, it's indescribable. Different with every person. Just like sex."

"Sex? Really?" Heero asked, interest peaked.

Duo shook his head to clear the fog rolling in.

"Heero, you gotta experience it. That's all I can really say."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay, I'll experience it." Heero said, looking to Duo expectantly.

"What? You mean me┘you?" Duo sputtered.

Heero looked down and then into Duo's eyes. The seemingly indifferent boy's eyes burned with boldness and wonder. He did dare show this part of him to Duo.

"I saw."

"Bastard." Duo spat, then stopped quickly at Heero's actions.

"I saw the way," Heero reached his hand out and touched Duo's cheek, "he put his hand on your face and your┘ mouth."

Duo flushed, unconciously closing his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"I saw your tongue touch his. Your lips move against his." Heero said, not quite believing he was actually saying it.

Heero suddenly dropped his hand and Duo's eyes shot open. Heero had his head down.

"And I saw how you laughed, laughed like you were really happy," He couldn't believe how much this bothered him. "Why not around me? Why-" /Because you're you, idiot, because you're you┘/

A smile broke out on Duo's lips. He was amazed that this was actually happening. Heero was expressing his emotions. He had to show him┘let him know.

Duo put his hands against Heero's bare chest and pushed him flush against door next to the dresser. The longhaired boy bent his head down to where Heero's head rested in emotions the normally stoic boy couldn't place. Duo drew his head downward and then up, nudging at Heero's lips. Heero began to raise his head to meet Duo's wandering lips. /Tastes good./

Duo nibbled on Heero's lips, letting Heero get a feel for Duo's own. Soon the experimenting became full kisses. Duo's top lip between both of Heero's, as Duo suckled seductively on Heero's lower lip, over and over. Soon, the kiss deepened, led on by Duo who was incessantly trying to get past Heero's defenses. He knew that Heero liked it because however hesitant, he responded in kind to the tasty ministrations. Heero's breathing was labored almost coming out in pants, a very good sign, but he was tense.

Duo pulled back. "What's wrong?"

Heero kept his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall.

"Nothing." He said, licking his still burning lips.

"Liar. Just relax."

Heero's eyes opened and his mind came flooding back, "I can't."

"Why? What do you mean you can't?"

"I shouldn't be doing this. We," Heero said pushing off the wall and walking rigidly past Duo, "...shouldn't be doing this."

"Wait a second," Duo said, a little more than slightly irritated. He grabbed the top of Heero's waistband, "you started this Heero, stop doing that, I'm so damn sick of it. You are not some lowly victim."

Heero stared at Duo's hand as if glaring at it would dislodge his hand from his jeans. "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Let go of me. I don't want to do this with you."

Duo gawked, "You seemed like you wanted to do it a couple of minutes ago. Christ Heero, you are the one who wanted to do it in the first place."

Heero sighed. It was true, but he couldn't. It was against anything he ever stood for┘ and yet he still managed to throw himself into the situation by asking. He let it happen. He yearned for it to happen. He allowed curiosity to take the reigns.

"Heero, I don't understand. You say you have no use for me but you care who I laugh with. You say you have no focus but the missions and yet you're here kissing me back."

Duo tugged on Heero's pants and Heero caught Duo's inquiring eye.

"Tell me you don't want this, Heero." Duo said roughly, as he let his fingers glide over Heero's stomach much like Heero had done himself earlier.

Heero closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't┘ want this."

Heero opened his eyes, keeping his blaring orbs hard to prove no argument from Duo, but he was trembling. Duo shook his head.

"No Heero. That's not good enough." He said, as he proceeded in pushing Heero toward his bed.

End Part 1 


	2. Part 2

****

~ September 1, 2002 ~

Page: Ohayo Gozaimasu! Ahhh, morning… hate it. Anyway, just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews again. I love that you love it. In fact, I bet that they love that you love it. They probably even love that I love that you love it. Okay, I'm sure I'm getting annoying. I'll stop. I know the boys may seem out of character or… not, but it made me damn happy so… it's a fight till the… bed collapses and two bishies are naked and content. As always, I love feedback, the sweet and sour, ridiculously dry or excessively long… Thank you for reading and enjoy! 

****

Archive: Sure, if you think it's worthy, just ask me.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the Gundam boys, I merely play naughty with them. So don't sue me, please. You won't get anything out of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

~ Part 2 ~

Heero's eyes got big as Duo shoved him toward the bed. Duo had - had just about enough of Heero's games and he was finally going to do something about the endless year's frustration. Whether it broke their friendship or brought them closer together, he didn't know. God, he hoped it brought them closer together. 

Heero was just about as tired as Duo was. The constant battle in his mind of what was right and wrong was driving him increasingly insane. Heero knew damn right that Duo was what he wanted and that there was in all honesty, nothing wrong with it. Heero's eyes tightened. But by god, he wasn't going to give in without fighting the wrong out from the right. The back of his thighs crashed into the dark linen comforter and one of his feet lost its footing, coming up and striking the longhaired beauty in the shin. 

Duo cursed under his breath. If the force at which he was driving Heero toward the bed was that hard, maybe he needed to regain some of his control. He stared at Heero who was smirking, trying to calm his breathing. It could have been from the anticipation of the fact that he might actually get to fuck Heero until _he_ was sore in the ass or maybe it was out of the anger and indecisiveness of the situation. Either way, looking at Heero and knowing that he was paying attention to only him was getting him hard. Fucking hard. Heero was about to say something, probably to stop him and tell him how wrong it all was, but Duo caught him first. He pushed the surprised blue-eyed boy swiftly against the chest and Heero went down, grunting and catching himself on his elbows. 

"Stop it. I don't want to hurt you, Duo." Heero said, pushing himself off of his elbows and standing up. 

"Go ahead Heero, hurt me." Duo said, pushing up against Heero. 

Heero took in a deep breath. _/ Poor boy, he's never even had any kind of stimulation… he doesn't know what's in store. I wonder how long he can go for… / _Duo thought.

"Mmm…" Duo purred, fanning his fingers over Heero's nipple.

" I will, Duo. Don't push me." Heero said, backing up into the bed. 

Heero didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe he'd gotten himself into this in the first place. _/See what showing yourself does! / _Just as he thought he'd gained control, he ended up back against the bed once more. And now, Duo was crazier than ever, making appreciative sounds and seductive movements. It sure was hitting Heero in the right places.

"Oh, I'll show you how to hurt me." Duo replied, amazed at how fucking horny he was.

Heero fell back again, this time level with the single bed. He watched as the metals of Duo's belt buckle clinked and fell heavy to the floor. Duo came closer, spreading Heero's legs with one of his knees. The violet-eyed boy straddled Heero's leg and moved back and forth slowly. He threw his head back slightly and moaned. Heero watched wide-eyed and without even knowing how the sound entered his mouth, he groaned in response. Heero could feel Duo's heat on his jean-clad leg as the boy's knee rocked against him. It was making his own cock pulse with promises he wasn't sure he'd make. 

Duo's head snapped forward, hearing Heero's moan. He eyed the cobalt-eyed boy deeply. " Heero. I'm so hard." 

Duo reached his hand forward, massaging Heero's dick through his clothes. Heero hissed and grabbed a nearby pillow. 

"You may not want this, but your body does. Traitorous thing that it is." Duo said, smirking.

Heero could do nothing but close his eyes and grip the pillow. He had to get Duo off. He was way too close to losing himself to the sexy siren and he sincerely didn't want to hurt Duo. Fingers ran along Heero's ribs and spread across his chest. Heero opened his eyes quick. _/ If force was going to be the only way to get this situation under CONTROL, than so be it. / _

Suddenly, a pillow was thrust at Duo's face and as quickly as he had been on top of Heero, happy, he was on the floor. Duo scanned his surroundings. He was half way across the fucking room! 

"Heero! What the hell?" Duo said, as he lay flat on his back.

Heero got up quickly and tried to make him self appear less frazzled. "I told you to stop."

Heero adjusted himself and started to walk pass Duo, the door as his goal. Duo gaped at Heero's pants, which were visibly too tight and then at him. NO. This was going to happen and Heero was only opposing the idea because he was Heero. Duo made a split decision to grab the jittery boy's legs and pull. 

Heero should have known. He should've paid attention. Now he was splayed atop Duo, perfectly aligned so that he was in the state he was in before. Duo planted his hand firmly at the base of Heero's spine and pressed down as his hips veered up.

"Uhh…s…stop…" Heero said, his face inches from Duo's.

"Not very convincing, Heero" Duo replied, exhaling deeply when he felt Heero start to grind back. 

Duo knew he had Heero. He just wanted something to ensure him that this _was_ going to happen, to make sure what was started was going to be finished one way or another. He looked at Heero. His eyes were closed and there was no sign of him suddenly bolting. Duo let his eyes roam Heero's face, his eyebrows were drawn together and his bangs were slightly damp. Pinkish lips were slightly parted… the slightest hint of a tongue showing. 

"Heero…" Duo whispered, as he brought his hand around the back of Heero's neck, pulling his head down. 

The kiss started off much like it had before, soft and sweet… that was how it started anyway. Soon, the sensations of delicate kisses turned into nothing short of eager ones, as pliant lips battled with each other.

Duo sat them up so he could have better access to Heero's pants. Two seconds later they were off and Heero's cock lay hard along his belly. 

"Stop." Heero breathed.

Duo quickly looked up at him in shock, but a gleam appeared in his eye as he saw a teasing smile play across Heero's lips.

Duo let a smile of his own spread across his face, as he pulled Heero to sit against the wall. 

"Like I said, not very convincing." Duo said as he took hold of Heero's straining erection, using the pre-cum to stoke him languidly in to euphoria. 

Immediately, Heero's hips moved to the rhythm, bucking from inexperience. Duo took hold of his hip and slowed his pace even slower. It wasn't a bad thing that Heero was a novice. It actually excited Duo more to know that he was the first one to lay his hands on Heero's gorgeous body. 

As he moved his hand along Heero's dick, he unbuttoned his own pants and took them off. Heero was moaning, really getting into it, really letting him self go. What more did Duo need? / I want to make him come. See him come…/

He got down between Heero's legs and looked up at him. Just looking at him, was enough to make him come. His eyes were heavy, peering down at Duo. A light sheen of sweat covered his body, as he used all the strength he had in him to raise his hips in askance. 

Heero's erection bumped Duo's mouth and his cum was smeared across it. Duo licked his lips, not sure Heero was quite ready for it all, but not really caring. The longhaired boy tugged a little on Heero's balls making Heero moan and raise his hips again. That brought Heero's rigid cock into Duo's waiting mouth. 

"Oh…my god. Duo…ahhh…" Heero moaned, as Duo bobbed his head a few times and then teased the tip of his erection with his tongue. 

The whines and moans did nothing but egg Duo on, making him move his head faster as he worked his tongue around the writhing boy's cock. He hummed with enthusiasm as Heero buried his hands in his braided hair. As Duo's hand made its way to his own dripping erection and pumped it quickly. Duo, feeling Heero's thighs start to strain, let his throat muscles relax and gave Heero full reign to fuck his mouth. 

He almost thought it was a mistake, as Heero lost all control and practically snapped Duo's neck. His chin touched Heero's balls and he was sure the blue-eyed boy couldn't take much more. At that thought, Heero vaulted his himself up and came hard, shouting Duo's name. Duo milked him, dragging his hips higher up off the floor. He looked at Heero who had his eyes closed and was breathing hard. As he pushed himself back, he leaned back on one hand, and thrust his dick into one hand. 

He opened his eyes to find Heero staring at him, mouth parted. Duo let one of his most seductive smiles spread across his face as he watched himself work his hand. Heero pushed off against the wall and came closer to Duo. 

The longhaired boy looked at Heero. Heero hesitantly reached out to Duo's cock and then after a moment of consideration, hastily retrieved his hand. Duo smirked up at him. 

"You wanna touch it Heero?" 

"I…"

Duo reached out and led Heero's shaky hand to his velvety cock. He let Heero wrap his fingers around it. Duo moaned loudly. Just the thought of Heero touching him so intimately was almost enough to bring him over the edge. He looked to Heero who was just staring and… not moving his hand. 

"Come on Heero…please…" Duo urged.

The longhaired boy wrapped his own hand over Heero's and helped Heero move it along his shaft. 

"Yeah… god."

Heero took over from there, bending over Duo's slouched form. Duo's face was open with every emotion shining and his body glowed with every honest move. Heero was amazed. He realized at that moment, he was doing this to Duo. HE was doing it, rubbing the sensitive head of his erection…making him groan…making him…

Heero sped his hand up and tightened his fingers a little more. Duo panted and pulled Heero's head down for a kiss. He shouted in his mouth, as he came all over Heero's hand and stomach. 

They sat there after, holding each other. There was long pause where they just breathed and sighed, trying to grasp that what had happened had really conspired between them. And boy, had it. There was still more he could show Heero, a lot more, and he vowed to himself that he would. 

"Thank you." Duo whispered, as he turned his head to kiss Heero's cheek.

"For what?" 

"For everything." Duo said, not really wanting to name everything he appreciated about his partner. 

"Don't thank me. I'm just… happy… to know that you chose me instead of Caleb." Heero said, sincerely trying to say how he felt. 

"You're happy? My god Heero, I think I might have to show you the finer things in life more often."

"Right now."

Duo laughed. Really laughed. "Was that a question or a statement?" 

Heero answered by kissing him, loving the sensation and using what he had learned to his advantage. He sounded so beautiful when he laughed. And Heero was determined to show him just how much he was. 

****

~ Owari ~

Note: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad it was liked. I hope that this one is all right with you all. I'd love reviews if you would, please. I like to know whether it was liked or not. I might do a sequel, like I said before, with twists and stuff if it is liked. Thank you again!!


End file.
